


Damoiseau in distress

by Marmidotte



Series: Princes Everywhere [4]
Category: Grimm (TV), Lewis (TV)
Genre: Hathaway is not a damsel in distress, Lewis is a worrywart, M/M, Multi, Poor Peterson, boys not in public please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmidotte/pseuds/Marmidotte
Summary: Takes place in the Princes verse some time after Hathaway makes it to DI. The three of them have been working on a joint case about a gang of Wesen-killers, but they are working each on their own (well, with a sergeant). Also... things get hot.





	Damoiseau in distress

Lewis and Peterson were walking briskly, discussing the persons they had questioned a bit earlier. The declarations did not correspond, and they were trying to determine which one was a liar. Approaching the park area they had to cross to meet Hathaway, Lewis noticed a group of people having a go at a lonely silhouette. His brain telling him it was Hathaway, he went into panic, swearing, then running. "Bloody tossers!" Instead of taking the stairs, he jumped over the stone bannister in an easy movement, landing some 2 metres lower and went on running as fast as possible towards Hathaway. "Don't you dare... OY, YOU LOT, GET AWAY FROM 'IM!"

He was almost at Hathaway's level when he realised that the lad had already dispatched his attackers, holding the last one in a firm armlock and asking him questions – though no answer seemed forthcoming. Slowing down slightly, Lewis approached Hathaway, zigzagging between the unconscious louts on the ground. "Ah, good, you..." Lewis shivered and unconsciously hunched his shoulders at the look he received from Hathaway. They had discussed – the three of them – at length the tendency Lewis had to be overprotective and also of showing off when in dangerous situations, but apparently he still was coming on too strongly.

Hathaway's only words were "Problem, _Sir_?" in a tone cold enough to freeze air. And since he did not use the 'sir' anymore after being appointed DI, Lewis sensed danger.

"Err, well, I ... erm, see you have everything under control?" Lewis was edging back.

Peterson – having clued in a few seconds later than Lewis – was just behind him to begin with, but had lost ground as he phoned in for backup. As he arrived on the scene, he took in Hathaway still holding a lout, ramrod straight back, face like thunder, and Lewis, sheepish look, hands open in front of him, and backing off slowly. He could not avoid chuckling. Hathaway was a good DI, a more than decent fighter and and nice person once you got past his facade, but Lewis had had hard times letting him fend for himself. Seeing the backup of plain clothes, he quickly directed them to remove the louts, including the one in Hathaway's hands, and went with them with barely a "see you at the station!" in parting.

Hathaway was fuming. Lewis was still behaving like he was a kid unable to defend himself, and worse, had deliberately chosen to jump from high off instead of taking the stairs. He stepped deliberately toward his bonded/colleague/friend. Lewis seemed to be evaluating his options, and failed to move quickly enough.

Hathaway was in front of him, steaming, fists clenched, and eyes dark. "I. can. Defend. myself. I don't need your supervision!" his voice was low, dry and almost rumbling.

Lewis swallowed and looked at his bonded. "I... sorry?"

Hathaway was not going to let it go that easily, things like that had accumulated during the week, and he wanted Lewis to finally get a clue and stop treating him like a damsel in distress, which he most definitely was not. He took a step forward at each of his words, pushing Lewis back without touching him. "I don't need you to distract my attackers. I don't need you to come to my rescue each and every time I take a step outside. I don't need you to act as a shield between me and the rest of the world!"

As Lewis' back hit the stones of the nearby building, Hathaway had to refrain punching either him or the wall, settling for putting one hand against the wall on each side of Lewis' head.

Lewis still tried to mediate the situation, but was visibly failing to appease his bonded. "Well, I just wanted to..." his sentence was cut off by Hathaway kissing him, harsh, demanding, pushing his tongue past Lewis' dry lips. He could not help a moan, and shivered in pleasure as Hathaway pressed their bodies together, furthering the kiss. 

Just as Lewis began to see stars, Hathaway stepped back and fixed him with a glare. "That is all you get, for being an arse."

Lewis had to put his hands against the stone wall to avoid falling. He was breathing hard, aroused, and crestfallen at the sudden loss. His voice was wavering when he spoke. "I promise I will do better. I'm so sorry, canny lad. I trust you, I do, I swear. I just... I love you so much, I could not live on if you left me". The last sentence was said so softly that Hathaway was not even sure he was meant to hear it.

Hathaway seemed to melt slightly at that. He relaxed a bit and looked at Lewis "I know. It still does not make it right, but..." stepping forward again, he kissed Lewis, this time one hand behind his head and the other at the small of his back. Lewis' hands found their way under his shirt, and they were soon oblivious to their surroundings.

Lewis was amazed as always at the sheer strength in Hathaway's body. Lean muscle, flat belly, a skin almost translucent, arms and legs miles long, he could let his hands roam for hours on his perfect bonded. "You are bloody well fit." He nipped at the throat, eliciting little gasps from Hathaway.

Hathaway was kissing his ears, jaw, and moving slowly lower, while his hands roamed Lewis' backside. "You are one hot prince, and you are mine!" Licking and teasing the skin of his neck, he gave his bonded a hickey above the collar.

Both were getting hot and bothered, and their hardnesses were pressing uncomfortably against their well tailored trousers. Lewis was trying to find a better place than the corner of a park to take care of his bonded.

Someone clearing his throat behind them had them jumping a mile. "Gentlemen. This is a public park, and... ah, good afternoon, DI Lewis, DI Hathaway. I didn't realise..."

Lewis was dazed, and Hathaway had to cough before he could speak more or less properly. "Good afternoon, constable Johnson, apologies, I got hit by louts a bit earlier, and asked Lewis to check out my wounds." The excuse sounded feeble, but it would at least let them part without further problem.

PC Johnson shook his head and went on his way with a "I see. Please go to a more private place to do so."

Lewis and Hathaway looked at each other, and chuckled. "That's us told, then. Do we go home? They won't be expectin' us for a while, so we can continue our activities."

Hathaway looked at him, grinned, and took off running with a "maybe, if you catch me."

It took Lewis at least ten seconds to process this, before he was in hot pursuit of his bonded.

**Author's Note:**

> This might end up being in the middle of later chapters or history of the princes-verse, we'll see.


End file.
